The Forgetful Child
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Joey Deline has always been the forgotten son but when he meets Isabella he finds something to live for. Can he forgive Ed or is Ed doomed
1. The Blacksheep

Joey Deline always was the blacksheep of his family. Everyone always did focus on Delinda and now Danny since he started working at the Montecito and all he could do was watch. His parents ignored him especially his father and he hated him. He was on drugs until one day he met his friend Isabelle. She slapped those drugs out of his hands. They fought and dragged him by his ear and went directly to Ed but he ignored them and Isabelle looked at Joey with a puppy dog face a sad one. She didn't take pitty on him or feel sorry for him.

"Your not going to do those things" Isabella says

"Why not I got nothing my parents don't seem to care about me my friends are all off somewhere and I'm doing nothing"

"Well who's fault is that your fathers nope I agree he's an asshole for ignoring you but there are better ways to get him to notice you"

"How"

Isabella smirks at Joey

"What are you up to"

"We're going to make your father jealous"

Joey frowns "how" He asks

"And we're going to do it getting you help"

Joey's frown goes even deeper

"Joe I'm going to let you meet some people that are going to help you"

"How"

"Well first your going to get off drugs and then I'll introduce you to well wait"

Joey looked at her with even more confusion

"What do you like to do besides making me sick"

"You sick how"

"You take that shit now tell me"

"Okay jeese I guess I like to blow up stuff mom always did get on me for that and then I like to build stuff to oh and play guitor"

Isabella smiles "I got just the person to help you well at least construction"

"Who"

"MY Uncle Frank his sone JT doesn't want to go into construction"

"Sounds like someone I know"

"And you don't like what your dad does so yeah that leaves Uncle Frank"

Joey wasn't to sure but hey what the hell if she could make his father jealous as hell then rock onto her. He nodded his head

"First get you cleaned then I introduce you to Uncle Frank"

"And being a rocker"

"That comes last"

He frowns again "That's so fun though I remember my mom yelling at me to cut it out and my dad yelling even louder hurt the hell out of my ears" HE says and Isabella rolls her eyes

"Well maybe in rehab you can right some songs"

Joey nodded his head "oh and if anyone asks you're the only one to call me Joe I won't allow anyone else to"

"Cool" Isabella says dragging him off to rehab. Six Months later he was out and she introduced him to her Uncle Frank and he got right on it.

Isabella took Joey over to her Aunt's and Uncle's. She introduce him to them and her grandfather was there. What she didn't know was Joey was her cousin through Jillian who was her grandfather's daughter.

"Well if your going to get cleaned up young man you need rehab" Victor says

"That's what I'm here for sir" Joey says

"Call me granddad" Victor says and Isabella looked at him confused

"Now I'll pay for this but your going to pay me back"

"How"

"By working"

"Ah granddad he ah likes blowing up stuff like Cody"

Frank smiled "Well do you like construction" He asks and Joey nods his head

"Well then you came to the right place" Frank says smiling and Joey felt like he belonged now. He had a smile for Isabella that meant thank you and she nodded her head.

Six Months Later instead of going back home Joey went to see Frank about that job. Frank gladly gave him a job and he went into construction with being in a band on the side.

Ed Deline frowned a lot these days. He hasn't heard from his son in almost seven months now. He was worried about him. Even through he didn't show it he worried and loved his son. He looked at Danny he felt more like a son then his own son did. He sighs he would look for him later.


	2. Conversation with another Blacksheeps

Joey heard his sister was pregnant and he wasn't happy about that.

"Joe are you okay"

"Yeah Is I am"

"You don't seem to be"

"Well Delinda is pregnant and that ass is going to be part of the family forever no matter what"

"Why is that bad" Isabella asks and Joey looks at her "and why is it bad Mr. Winthrop is part of your family" He asks and she sighs "Fine but Danny isn't"

"They're two of a kind"

"How is Ethan like him?"

"HE isn't he just made your father forget you"

"True but he ignored me before so"

"But he was there somewhat and now where is he"

"Sticking up for him not believing me but I don't"

"You got in trouble for the same reason I use to the attention and now he completely ignores you"

"Ugh your right"

"And he's upset at you for going against Mr. Winthrop"

"What I mean I didn't see the crime but he did harrass me and that part wasn't my fault that was Ethan's" Isabella says

"True your phone just rang when he was showing the picture of Tom at that party"

"Yeah and the prosecution actaully had the nerve to answer my phone"

"Hey you shouldn't have had the phone on"

Isabella rolled her eyes "Well if I didn't Tom would have been in prison"

"yeah"

"Anyways I'm not protected anymore"

"But your still working here why I don't know"

"Because I have friends here"

"yeah but you hate my sister after all she did sleep with was it Luis"

"Yep"

"So why are you still here" Joey asks

"Security blanket"

"Lets get rid of that then"

"I don't want to" She whines

"But you have to" He says

"Your father's comeing"

"Oh great I got to go"

"Your going to have to talk to him sometime" She says

"Well that doesn't have to be today" He says and walks off

Ed came after him

"Joey" He yells but he ignored his father and Ed frowns. Ed looks at Isabella who shrugs about to walk off

"What's going on Isabella"

"Nothing Ed he hates your guts"

"He hasn't been in any trouble has he"

"No"

"I haven't got any calls from anyone"

"And that's a good thing"

"Or any updates of how he is"

"Well he's doing good got a good job and a place to stay"

"He always has a place to stay with his mother and I"

"I don't see your point Ed"

"He's my son"

"IT seems to me Danny is more of son to you then he is" Isabella says

"What"

"You and Danny are like father and son"

"He lost his father"

"And my cousin lost her mother"

"What is that got to do with anything"

"Just that my stepmom ignored her daughter and treated her niece more like her daughter"

Ed just stared at her

Isabella sighs "He feels hm how can I say ignored and jealous of Danny"

"What does he want me to do ah fire the guy he's the best we have"

Isabella rolled her eyes "It isn't that EITHER"

"Then what is it" Ed asks frustrated

"I told you what's wrong he feels Danny is taking his place and looks like it to be to" Isabella says angry and pissed off that Ed out of all people was freaking acting like blonde clue less ass. "Just because Danny is fucking Marine DOESN"T mean he's your SON" She yells and then walks off leaving Ed to think about what she did. He was livid but she was also right. He would talk to her later about it.


	3. Boxing and Ed

Joey came for some boxing with Frank and Al.

IT was a huge fight and they got the top row barely seeing anything.

"Man we would have gotten better seats at home" Al says

"Shut up" Frank says "And be grateful besides oo that hurts" He says looking the players

In Survalliance Ed was looking over some monitors at his son. He wnet downstairs to see him. HE was in the nosebleeder section.

He went up to them with some tickets and food

"So you guys are up here" Ed says during the break

"Yeah well Frank could only afford this section he knew I liked boxing" He says

"I knew that"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"I got backstage passes and a couple of seats for you fella's" Ed says

"Thanks MR. De" Joey says

"Oh Gee this is great Thank you Mr. Deline I could have never afford those kind of seats" Frank says

"No need to thank me" Ed says motioning them to go with him. For the rest of the night three Al., Frank, and Joey all had the time of their lives watching the boxing match and they even got autographs from the boxers.

Joey comes out and goes to his father

"Thank you" He says

"Joey I'm glad I made you happy"

"You didn't make me happy that was Uncle Frank he got us the tickets"

"I put you three up front didn't I got you autographs"

"Oh please it isn't the seats or autographs, that makes Uncle Frank him, he's a family man he cares for his children and loves them"

"I love you to"

"Sure seems like it pops at least Uncle Frank acts like a real father"

"Hey I am your father and I will be respected"

"Whatever go be a father to Danny he's the son you always wanted" He says his voice dripping with sarcasim. He left Ed standing there not knowing what to say. Same old Same old. He thought.

"Daddy"

"Delinda what is it" He asks sighing

"was that Joey"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't he come say hi to me and Danny I called him and told him I was pregnant" Delinda says

"Oh he had to get running his ride was outside"

"We could have taken him home" Delinda says

"He was tired De" Ed says walking away

THE NEXT DAY

"You did what," Kay asks into the phone. She wasn't a very pleasant woman right now. Her husband just informed her that he leaked his infidelatly with that Delinda girl to the newspapers.

"I'm making a fool out of myself Kathleen" her husband says

"Why would you put your affair in the newspapers" Kay asks "And embarress me at the same time"

"To win you back"

"Suttle very suttle" She says

"I only did it to win you back"

"Right"

"I took that video and send it to the newspapers"

"Okay whatever"

"Kay I love you"

"You love Me you got the woman pregnant she's having your baby"

"She'd denied that"

"And yet you have proof that says otherwise I'm not your mother so don't even bother begging" Kay says hanging up her phone.

"UGH"

"Who was that?" Sam asks

"Its my soon to be ex husband daddy" Kay says

"What did he want this time more embarressment"

"IT looks that way" She says getting up from the couch and throwing the newspaper on the coffee table

"Not only did he hurt me he hurt my daughter and his family" Kay says

"HE went about this the wrong way" Sam says shaking his head taking the newspaper she just threw onto the coffee table

Kay nods her head "I'm going to go take a nap"

"Okay" Sam says going to the kitchen.


	4. Beginning of a Rocking Scandel

Joey had to call Isabella and tell her about his princess sister. She fell from grace ungracefully and he couldn't believe it. He felt sorry for her but he didn't for Danny now if only someone had put a scandel in the newspaper about him then his father would srely hate him.

The next morning Isabella spit out her drink when she saw the newspaper. Her phone rang

"Hello"

"Have you seen the newspaper its all over the front page" Joey asks

"I just spit all over myself" Isabella says

"Danny is going to flip"

"Oh yeah don't I know it" She says

"Man and this picture of her and Andrew Winterbourn is amazzing heartbreaking but amazing it's a good picture"

"Joey"

"What this will get him out of our family"

"Joe did you"

"No I didn't rumors spreading is that MR. Winterbourne did it to get your sister back"

"Fat chance of that happening"

"Yeah"

"Besides she's still in love with Miguel, and B I don't think she has forgiving as his mother"

"Oh yeah"

There's a knock on the door.

"Listen I got to get going Joe tell everyone I said hi"

"Sure will hey I forgot to tell you Uncle Frank got the biggest project to hit Vegas"

"What is it"

"Those Minimalls that are going up he got the job"

"Congrads" Isabella sayss

"Yeah well I'll talk to you later"

"Yep" She says hanging up

Danny came up to Isabella.

"IZ can we talk"

"I got to go"

"Isabella about Joey"

"Is something wrong with him" Isabella asks a little worried about her friend.

"No but I wanted to give Ed a present for his birthday and I was hoping it would could mend the rift between"

Isabella just shakes her head "Never going to happen"

"Why"

"He hates you he wouldn't do anything for you"

"What about Ed"

"Nope"

"Why not"

"Um didn't I just he hates you"

"Yeah but Ed"

"He resents him never going to happen bye" She says but then something stops her and she turns to see the scene unfold a court officer gave Danny an envelope.

"Is this a joke" Danny asks the court courier after he opens the envelope.

"I just deliver the papers that's it" He says and Danny signs the paper and the court courier leaves

He seees Triccy and another guy come up to Isabella and show her the paper and he sees that she nods her head and smirks. He went up to them. "Can I see this" Danny asks pointing at the paper

"I don't think you really want to Mr. McCoy" Ben say

"Just give it to me" Danny says

"IF you say so" Isabella says and Danny read the newspaper

"This has to be a joke it isn't true" Danny says not believing his eyes and all three hourly workers look at him like he was nuts

"It says it all in the newspaper" Ben says

Danny storms off towards the surviallance room

"Mike"

"Yeah"

"See if this story is fake" Danny says showing him the paper

Mike's mouth dropped "I'll get right on it" HE says taking the paper.

"Good"


	5. The Accused

"Hello" Joey says tiredly

"Are you trying to get me to hate you" Ed says angrily

"What are you talking about ED"

"Ed you have no right"

"What no right to what call you by your first name"

"Yes now tell me you didn't have anything to do with this newspaper of Delinda have you because she is here at home crying her eyes out"

"No Ed I didn't on the contray I've been really busy" Joey says

"Stop calling me Ed I'm your father"

"No your not your Danny's goodnight Ed" Joey says hanging up and snickering

Ed sighs as he hangs up the phone and rubs his temples

"So what did he say Ed" Jillian says

"Kept on calling me Ed" He says as Jillian goes to him and rubs his back

"What about the news article"

"He says he didn't do it but"

"Then believe him" Jillian says "you'll probably feel a little better" She says kissing him on the top of his head

"He has a grudge against Danny" Ed says

"And"

"And he wants him out of this family" Ed says as Jillian looks at him pointly

"Your point is"

"MY point is he did this he put this in the newspaper"

"You know a lot of people think it was Andrew Winterbourne who did it"

"But why would he want to ruin his marriage"

"His marriage was already ruined Eddie" She says folding her arms

"I still don't believe him"

"Then sleep on the couch" She says

"Honey he"

"He what"

"He lyes"

"And we haven't seen him in how long"

"He gets in trouble"

"And that was almost what a year ago come on Ed you've checked up on him" Jillian says

"Yes still he"

"No Eddie he's doing good no drugs no getting in trouble why don't you just be proud of him"

"I am"

"IT seems to me you want him to be in trouble"

"Why would I want that?"

"Cause you want to be the hero" Jillian says "You can't always be that"

"No I don't"

"Then continue to have shoulder problems"

"Can't you rub them?" Ed says

"No" Jillian says "And Ed"

Ed sighs "Yes hun"

"Fix that relationship before Christmas," Jillian says

"How"

"Cutting ties with Danny would be for starters," Jillian says as Ed's mouth went down

"But"

Jillian stares at Ed and he knew not to complain

"How am I going to do that he's Delinda's fiancé and my top man"

"Do it" She says and then leaving his office and he sighs into his chair

"Mom"

"Yes De"

"Why did you tell dad to cut ties with Danny"

Jillian looks at her daughter "I want my family back Delinda and Danny won't be part of this family soon"

"But why" Delinda asks

"Do I have to explain why" She says showing the newspaper and De looks sad

"I know it's true and right now Danny is trying to find out if this is a joke but I know the truth Delinda"

"How"

"A mother knows," She says sadly and looking disapprovingly at her daughter

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Danny," She says going upstairs and Delinda sighs, she knew she had to tell the truth.

Joey couldn't sleep anymore. He was frustrated. Why wouldn't his father just believe him? He was angry. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment. He was driving aimlessly. He didn't believe him he hated him. Joey dialed Cody

"Hello"

"Code man"

"Yeah Joe what's up"

"I hate him"

"Hate who"

"My father he doesn't believe me" Joey says

"Ah man I'm sorry"

"Yeah well he loves Danny the best"

"Nah man he loves you"

"He doesn't Code he believes Delinda and everyone else"

"I'm sorry dude"

Joey starts to cry "Why man why"

"Man I don't know and please stop crying"

"He hates me"

Cody then hears something.

Isabella saw Joey at her apartment

"Joe"

Joey looks at Isabella

"What's wrong"

"He accused me of putting those pictures in the paper"

Isabella's mouth went down.

"Let's get out of here" He says turning his engine on. She got in just as she closed the door someone crashed into them.


	6. The Accident

Joey and Isabella were brought to the hospital. The hospital called Frank because he was Joey's emergency contact. Frank and Carol got there. Frank had to fill out some paperwork for him.

"should we call Ed"

"Yeah" Frank says filling out the paperwork

"I think I'm going to call Sam" She says

"Which Sam"

"Her father"

Franks looks up at his wife "Yeah yeah if he isn't busy with Ivy or her son" He mumbles and Carol nods her head. She goes and makes that call as Frank filled out the paperwork.

Carol called Jillian

Jillian yawns when she hears her phone it was eleven at night and her husband was already asleep. She picks up the phone

"Hello"

"Jill"

"Aunt Carol what are you calling me for" She asks yawning.

"Its your son Jillian"

"What happen" She asks a little frantic

"He and Isabella were in an acccident"

"Accident what accident" Jillian asks quivering

"All we know was they were hit while he was parked in front of her apartment"

"What was he doing" Jillian says

"Cody says he was upset about his father"

"Ed" Jillian says in a low seething voice

"Yes" Carol says

"I'll be there in ten"

"Okay" Carol says and they both hang up. Jillian was angry.

"EDDIE"

Ed woke up immediately looking at an angry Jillian

"GET DRESSED" She says throwing some clothes at him

"Wh what's going on"

"ITS OUR son he's been in accident"

"what" Ed asks

"Get dressed we're going to the hospital and then your firing Danny and no ifs ands or buts ABOUT IT I want him out of OUR family this instants" Jillian says firmly

"He and Delinda are having a baby"

Jillian shakes her head "He's OUT Edward"

"He isn't out he's our grandchild's father"

"NO He isn't" Jillian says slamming their bathroom door and getting dressed. She then opens the door taking the car keys and heading out the door. Ed wasn't even out of bed when she drove off.

"errrrreeerrr" He grunts and goes to get dressed.

Jillan rushed to the hospital. She went to the admentants desk but she heard her name being called.

"Jill" Someone says and Jillian turns around to see her Aunt and Uncle who were the same age as she.

"How is he"

"In a coma" Carol says

"And IZ what about her"

"Coma"

Jillian sits down "I'll never forgive Ed ever" She says "Or Danny for the matter" She says looking at the wall "I'll never forgive myself" She says going to sobs and Carol hugged her. "Its going to be okay"

Danny, Delinda, and Ed come running in and Jillian looks up at them. "Leave" She says glaring at all three of them

"Jillian" Ed says going towards her

"I said leave" Jillian says

"Mom"

Jillian looks up at her daughter "Leave"

"Jillian"

"Don't you ever talk to me Daniel"

"Jillian he"

"Fire him or be a single man" She says tapping her foot. Ed looks at Dannny and Delinda

"I can't do that"

"Then consider yourself single Edward Joesph Deline"

"Honey please"

"NO Dannny isn't YOUR SON" She screams "OUR SON IS IN ICU Fighting for his LIFE" She says screaming and crying. Ed went up to her but she hit him. "LEAVE" She screams and hits him.

The elevator doors open and in came Sam. He looked at all the comotion and directly went to his friend

"Jill"

"Oh Sam" Jillian went and hugged him and started crying as he rubbed her arms

"How's my daughter" Sam says looking at Carol and Frank

"ICU" They say

Sam nods his head "Its going to be okay their fighters"

"Sam I don't know what I'll do if I lose them"

"Me to"

"Sam why did you take him in why" Jillian says looking up at him.

"Take who in"

"Ethan"

Sam looks down at her guitly

"I don't know he's my son"

"But she is to she's your daughter has been a lot longer then he has and don't deny that"

Sam sighs "I'm so sorry Jill I'm so sorry"

"Your not as bad as Eddie" She whispers "He completely ignored him" She cries making Ed even more guilty as she looks at Ed and Danny and her face went red. "Get out leave" She says in a low growl.

"He's my son"

"NO he isn't" Jillian says screaming her head off and the doctor came

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave all of you"

"Doc she's Mr. Deline's mother"

"I don't care who she is"

"Ask his father to leave I'm not leaving" Jillian says

"Then be quite" He says "or else I'll get security"

Sam looks at Ed and then Frank

"Ed I think you should leave" Frank says

"He's my"

"I know he's your son but your wife is hysterical right now she doesn't want to see you"

"Jillian honey" He says walking towards and she turns her head

"I'll leave but I'll be back"

"Next time LEAVE Danny home with his sitter" She says bitterly looking at him

Ed looks at Danny and Delinda

"Mom"

"Tell Delinda or else I will" Jillian says wanting Danny out their lives "TELL HIM DELINDA DAISY or else"

"Mom please" She says pleadingly

"I want him out of our family tonight and fired" She says "This is fault"

"How"

"You believed OUR son put that picture of Delinda in the newspaper and you never had evidence that said otherwise" Jillian says bitterly with tears "don't come back"

"I will" Ed says with a set jaw. Jillian ignored him. He left with Danny and Delinda

"Ed maybe I should just quit"

"No"

"But"

"This will blow over"

"Daddy I think she was serious" Delinda says

"No she wasn't" Ed says firmly "Danny go back to the casino Delinda go home"

"Dad are you"

"I'm going to the police station find out everything" He says


	7. I'm sorry son

"OKAY LET ME MAKE THINGS CLEAR ED DOESN'T HATE HIS SON, HE JUST CAN'T GET HIM LIKE HE DOES DANNY. THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMEN WITH EACH OTHER BUT ED DOES LOVE HIM AS FOR JILLIAN, SHE HATES DANNY BECAUSE HER SON IS SO HURT BECAUSE OF HIS FATHER IGNORING HIM"

ON WITH THE STORY...

Sam paced back and fourth as Jillian slept. She wanted so badly to be by her son but couldn't because he's the ICU. Sam couldn't sleep all he could think about is what his friend had said to him about him ignoring his daughter but why did he do that. He was angry with himself for it. How could he ignore her how could he take to Ethan for crying out loud Ivy was his first love but not true love.

"Sam"

He looks at Jillian "Yeah"

"What are you doing"

"I'm angry"

"With who"

"With myself I mean how could I have ignored her how could I pay more attention to Ethan then my own daughter" Sam says

"Sam it was a mistake"

"It shouldn't have been a mistake Jill I should have paid more attention"

Jillian was silent "Me to"

"What do you mean Jill"

"We were all concerned about Danny and Delinda we forgot about him how could we ignore him, how could Ed and I do such thing no wonder he turned to drugs we forgot him its like he's the forgetful child how could I let that happen" Jillian says on the verge of tears

"IT was a mistake a simple magnifying mistake that we're paying for" Sam says

Jillian cries

"Is it really his fault though" Sam ask

"Whose fault Ed's or Danny's"

"Danny's"

"No and yes"

"Why"

"Ed pays more attention to him in the last five years then his own son"

Sam sighs

"I did to"

"So its both their faults"

"I'll never forgive him Sam I'll never forgive Ed"

"You know even if he doesn't show it he still loves his son"

"He shows Danny more respect and more love then he does Joey"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to do that"

"He knows he just doesn't care"

"No I mean I knew how to show it I just didn't" Sam says "That's the difference between me and Ed I knew and I don't think he did"

Jillian cries "He showed it to Delinda and for crying out loud he did with the Montecito"

"Like you've always said he and Joey don't click maybe he just didn't know how to show it with him" Sam says rubbing her arm and she went into his arms "I wish I could go back in time and change things"

"Me to" Sam says

As they were comforting each other Ed just sat there looking on feeling jealous who did he think he was who did this Sam think he was comforting his wife he should be there to do that. He was also jealous at Frank for being there for his son when he should have been there (ED).He loved his son he really did but he just got on his nerves a whole lot they don't click they don't have the same interests they're father and son who loath each other but love each other. He sighs he couldn't fire Danny because of his wife but he couldn't lose his wife. This situation has to be ratified or else he'll lose his mind. He saw the police report and what a wittiness said that it wasn't a drunk driver to hit the car it was done on purpose but who would purposely do this to his family who would hurt his son and wife's PA. He knew he had enemies and once he knew who it was he was going to kill them. Ed sighs maybe if Danny could help him solve this crime his wife will see Danny like she use to see him like a son. He sighs he knew in his heart his wife can hold a grudge for a very long time and he didn't think she would let this go very easily. Shit she still had a grudge against Victor her father has never talked to him again once she makes up her mind it doesn't change. He slept into the ICU and looks at his son all these tubes and machines helping him breathe he looked so helpless and he (ED) felt helpless he wished it was him in that car he wished he didn't say things he did or berate him.

"Son I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I let you down I'm sorry for things I said and for not going fishing with you when you wanted to go or playing ball with you or going to an occasional soccer game. I missed so much of yours and Delinda's childhood and then I treated you so badly compared to your sister I'm sorry Joe I'll make it up to I love you" He whispers. He then sees Isabella next to Joey. She looked like she got hurt the most. She had bruise all over body. The car hit her side right when she closed the door to. His car was all smashed up and the person got away. He leaves after he touched his son without anyone catching him. He was good at that.


	8. Survalliance

Ed went back to the Montecito. He put the police report in front of Mike.

"Boss what's this" Mike asks

"The police report Mike" Ed says

"Why are you showing this to me" Mike asks again

"I want you to work with the police as to who put my son and Izzie in the hospital"

"I thought it was a drunk driver"

"No someone did this deliberate" He says with anger

"Yeah but why" Mike asks

"That's what I'm going to find out I have a hunch this might be because of me" Ed says guilty

"Okay I'll get right on it"

"Good the police has to much to do and might not have this case on their priority list"

"Its a new case Ed"

"Its not murder yet"

"But its attempted murder Ed" Mike says

"Just investigate please"

"what about Danny"

"I want him nowhere near this if my wife finds out he has anything to do with this case she'll kill me"

Mike knew the details from Danny when he came in earlier that Jillian hated him and blamed him for what happened to her son.

"I'll get right on it" Mike says

"Good"

"But ah Ed"

"Yeah"

"Izzie's ex is a detective maybe he'll"

"Its to personal for him"

"As it is for you to" Mike says

"I'm not a cop son that's the difference get to work" Ed says and Mike looks at Mitch worried Mitch was a little worried to. Danny came into surveillance room and looked Ed.

"Ed maybe you should go home" Danny says a little worried for his boss and mentor

"No" Ed says

"Rent a hotel room then" Danny says

"NO" Ed says stubbornly "Watch the casino Danny" He says

"Ed whatever I did I didn't mean to" Danny says regretfully

"I know, its my fault" He says going into his office.

Danny looked worried as did Mike. They looked at each other

"He seems distant" Danny says

Mike didn't say anything just concentrated on the police report and started highlighting stuff like Isabella and Joey's name then the car that hit them. he wrote everything down to. He called Metro and the City of Las Vegas to see if he could get the tape that caught the accident.

"What are you up to Mike" Danny asks looking over Mike's shoulder

"Nothing just checking on some cheaters that's all" Mike says nonchanlauntly

"Repeats" Danny asks

"Maybe" Mike says lying he didn't need hell from Ed or Jillian.

"I'm going to Metro to see what I can find out about the accident" Danny says

"NO" Mike says almost yelling

"What why this is Ed's son we're talking about" Danny says a little demandingly and jesturing with his hands and arms

"Its not any of our business its their business" Mike says

"Their going to be my family" Danny says "So it is my business"

"The guy hates your guts Danny give up man"

"No this is Delinda's brother and she isn't happy that he isn't liking me" Danny says

"They don't want you near this case Danny Jillian wants you out and hell I think Ed is beginning to want you out and I don't need hell from either one of them"

"what is that suppose to mean"

"You know how Ed gets when he gets grumpy he lets us ALL know, and I don't need that right now got my work to worry about" He says sitting back down "And I don't need the added stress" Mike says

"It won't be your stress"

"Go home to Delinda Danny comfort her that's all you can do"

"She wants me to look into this"

"Tell her its already taken care of Izzie was hurt to you know"

"I know"

"so the police are looking into it" Mike says "This what they're here for" He says getting back to his paperwork. Danny sighs as he watches the casino floor. "We got a cheater" He says

"Go take care of it" Mike says busy and Danny looks at him "Its both our job"

"I'm busy" Mike says a little irritated.

"I'll follow him Danny" Mitch says knowing Mike also had a mean streak he didn't need to wittiness again.

"You heard the man Danny" Ed says coming out of his office "Don't waste time standing there otherwise I'll have an excuse to fire you" Ed says and Danny nods his head.

"Anything Mike" Ed says

"Yeah the city is sending the video they have they say it isn't clear but we'll solve the case Ed"

"I know we will otherwise I'll have to fire not only Danny but you to" He says sternly going back to his office and having a brandy. He thought about his life, his son, his daughter and how big of a role he played their lives and how big of a role his wife played in their lives.


	9. I shouldn't have Blaming oneself

Joey woke up

"where am I" He asks looking at his mother

"Your in the hospital"

"What happen" HE asks horsely

"Don't talk please"

"Where's Isabella" HE asks panicking

"She's still in ICU"

"What what happen"

"You guys were hit" Jillian says softly

"OH yeah I was pissed dad for blaming me again"

"Can you blame you do get into a lot of trouble"

"Mom" Joey says looking at her "I haven't been trouble in a year thanks to my cousins and I'm grateful"

"I am to sweaty but you have to understand your father he's him"

"I know" Joey says bitterly "Can we not talk about him"

"HE's been mess"

"Good for him"

"Hey I don't think IZ would appreciate that"

"Well mom what do you expect I'm the blacksheep of the family I been working hard and all he see's is a trouble maker"

"I know sweatheart but that's going to change I hope"

"No it won't not as long as the progical son is around Danny is it god I wish he was with that girl Mary"

"Don't you want Delinda to be happy"

"Mom she's always happy she always gets what she wants he's always been there for her"

"And you"

"I guess your right but he was always at her recitals where was he when my games around ah"

"He always did take you guys out for ice cream or a treat spent time with you"

"Yeah but I wanted to show him my accomplishments and he never cared"

"He did to he just didn't know how to show it" Jillian says

"IS she going to wake up" He asks about Isabella changing the subject

"You did sweatheart so that means there's still hope for her yet"

"Mom"

Jillian sighs "They didn't think you'd make out but you did so don't give up on her she's a fighter she fights with everyone lord knows"

"Yeah she does" Joey says smiling a little

"Get some rest"

"Mom"

"Yea"

"Would you call dad tell him I'm out of the woods"

"Sure" She says smiling a little "One step at a time Joe"

"He has to too"

"Yes he does"

"Mom"

"Hm"

"I really do hate Danny"

"Why he's been nothing but"

"HE took Dad even more away from me"

"Is that how you feel"

"Yeah I just want Dad to be proud of me to be my dad not his dad he has a dad well had one but still"

"I know he isn't going to be there for Christmas"

"Thank you"

"But"

"Mom please don't"

"HE's Delinda's"

"The baby might not be his"

"Still"

"Mom as far as I'm concern Danny and Delinda deserve each other but he isn't part of my family"

"Do you forgive your father"

"I don't know if Izzie makes it out maybe but I blame him I blame him for me being here for her being here for us almost dying if I weren't there she wouldn't be hurt I wouldn't be hurt"

"Don't say that"

"Its true I wouldn't have gone to her apartment"

"You don't know that"

"I do and worse yet they were probably after me whoever did this after all I gotten into drugs and I haven't been using or anything"

"What are you saying" Jillian asks

Joey sighs "I'm been getting threats from my old haunts and Bennett Mia"

"What" Jillian asks sitting down shocked

"He's been calling me and worse yet I think he's been taunting Isabella"

"For what"

"Because of Elizabeth"

"Why and what does this have to do with Elizabeth"

"He has a crush on Liz but she turns him down"

"What does this have to do with anything"

Joey sighs "Long time ago they were best of friends Elizabeth was in love with him but then Isabella tried to knock some sene into her it only took them forgetting who they were to get some sense into her now that she remembers she won't give him the time of day and worse yet he wants me to kill Jay Gatsby JR.

"What" Jillian asks horrified

"HE says he can have me put away and Isabella taught me and some others not to give into threats I'm scared mom"

"Why didn't you tell anyone"

Joey sighs "I don't know but its my fault that we're in here its mine and dad's fault" HE says with tears coming down his eyes

"No don't say that its not your fault your father's maybe but not yours don't ever think that"

"But if I didn't get into trouble if I wasn't there"

"NO Joseph don't degrade yourself don't go back to where you were you were doing so good"

"Yeah and look at where it got me mom almost killed since I didn't do what he says"

"Your father will get him don't you worry Joey"

Joey sighs "I wish this was a bad dream mom"

"ME to" She whispers hugging her son and giving him a kiss on the check "Get some rest and don't worry about anything" She says

"Mom"

She sighs "Joey get some rest"

"it could be Delinda's rapist or the alley one" He says "She tends to look closely at details that gets her into trouble sometimes"

She sighs again "I know get some sleep"

She goes and makes a call to the Montecito not wanting to talk to Ed after the first call she calls again

"Jillian"

"Ed Joey told me something interesting"

"I'm on my way"

"No he's asleep he blames you"

"Who doesn't"

"Eddie he and Isabella are in trouble"

"What are you talking about"

"Eddie Bennett Mia is after them both or it could be one of your associates"

"I'm checking into that to"

"Be carefull Eddie"

"I will honey"

"Don't disappoint me and Danny is not going to be at our home for Christmas"

"Hon"

"Don't hun me Eddie"

Ed sighs "okay"

"I don't feel guilty either"

"That just proves you are"

"How do you know me so well"

"I love you"

"Ditto" She says hanging up the payphone.

Ed sits back n his chair he was going to kill Bennett Mia once he finds him and if anyone he knew was after them he was going to kill them to. He had to cut ties with Danny well at least be distant with him but how can he do that just cut ties from him and his daughter possibly


	10. Mary comes home

Mary got to the hospital as soon as Sam called her saying that Izzie was in the hospital. She went directly there from the airport.

"How is she"

"Still in ICU" Sam says as she was about to cry an emotion that Mary never saw Sam have

"She's a fighter you know"

"After everything she's been through it isn't fair" Sam says

"I know sweaty but you know what" Mary says soothing her friend

"What"

"She wouldn't want us to dwell she would want us to go get some ass"

"How" Sam asks sniffling

"BY finding out who did this and kicking their asses" Mary says as Sam laughs "Where do we start"

"How about her past" Mary says

"And Joey's" Sam says

Mary nods her head as the two friends hugged. They both wiped their tears. Sam dialed Ed's number

"Hello"

"Try looking into your son and Izzie's past"

"Why"

"He was into drugs wasn't he" Sam says biting her lip

"How did you know"

"Its my job to know everything"

"That's my job"

Sam rolls her eyes "Just look"

"Yeah, okay" He says

"Good and then start on your past"

"Why all of a sudden interested Sam"

"IZ's been through a lot Ed that's why" She says

"Oh okay"

They hang up.

Ed rubs his eyes. "Mike did you get anything yet"

"Yes Ed"

"What is it" He asks

"Red viper haven't gotten a full licenses plate only the first part AZL"

"Well call the MVD and ask them to look into it"

"Yeah sure thing boss" Mike says and Ed laid back down on his desk just dreaming of his life

"DAD" A little Joey yells running up to him and giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ed picked his five year old son up and went up to his door and opening the door.

"Are you going to my game dad" Joey asks

"Yeah son I promise" He says putting him down and Joey ran to his mother who laughs

Then Joey went into his room to play with his trucks and cars.

"Ed why did you promise him you'd be at his game"

"What" Ed says tugging at his tie

"Eddie your always late"

"Well I won't be"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Honey I'll be there" HE says kissing her forehead

"ED, Ed, Ed"

"Ah" Ed says waking up

"Jillian called Joey's up" His PA says

"Oh okay"

"Are you okay" She asks

"Yes" Ed says and his PA nods her head

Isabelle would have badger him and get the truth out of him. He shook his head "MIKE"

Mike came in "Yes Ed"

"Look into my son's past see if he owe's anyone or if someone has a grudge on them"

"okay and Isabelle's"

"No everyone likes her except maybe four people"

"Who are"

"Elizabeth don't think she'd go after her on purpose"

"Ah uh yeah right who else"

"Bennett Mia although I think he's a pansy"

"And then there is the alley rapist"

"Ah yes but she points out and she maybe right that all the rape victims are brown haired white girls short with blue eyes Delinda has hazel eyes with blonde hair and tall" Ed says pointing out and Mike nods his head

"Does this mean you don't believe De"

"No I didn't say that I say Isabelle has a knack for looking at the details and solving a problem through details unlike my daughter" Ed says wisely and Mike only looked surprise

"What"

"You never listen or even believed her" Mike says

"I know one of my biggest mistakes" Ed says

"I'll get right on it Ed"

"Yeah"

"what is your gut telling you"

"MY son was the target"

Mike nods his head "What about both of them they have a lot of common friends and hang out in some of the same places"

"Find out who they both know find out where they hang out everything and Mike"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"your welcome" Mike says leaving his office.

Danny came up to Ed's office

"Ed"

"Danny go home"

"Ed I'm sorry"

"Just go home be with Delinda" He says sighing

"Ed I want to help in some way"

"Then out of this"

"but Ed"

"I mean it Danny my son doesn't like you and right now you're not mine or my wife's favorite person" He says and Danny was hurt but Ed didn't really care at this point "Go home" He says "That' an order" Ed says

"What about the casino" Danny asks

"I got Jim, Mike and Holden holding down the fort go now" He says and Danny left feeling hurt.

Mike looked at Danny "Man what's wrong"

"Ed just brushed me off"

"He's just stressed we all are" He says

"Yeah but its just feels surreal" HE says

"Its been a week Danny"

"I know and things aren't the same"

Mike rolls his eyes "What do you want he's not your father Danny he's Joe's" He says getting back to his work. Danny left unhappy but instead of going home he went to see his dad.

That's when he saw Mary putting flowers on his dad's grave.

"Mary what are you doing here" He says coming up to her

"Visiting"

"You're going to be caught by the cops"

"Some stuff are more important then being caught" She says

"Yes but"

"Danny Iz is my friend she's like family just like you if you were hurt I would do the same thing"

"Yes but I"

"Danny family and friends are more important then anything else"

Danny nods his head "But"

"Even if they did backstab you" She says looking at him

"Mary I'm"

"Don't please don't Danny I saw the paper the other day"

"So I gather you saw Delinda and that guy"

"Yeah karma's a bitch isn't it"

"What are you talking about I don't believe it"

Mary laughs harshly "OF course you don't she's your angel she's perfect little princess Delinda can do nothing wrong"

"That's not fair"

"Of course it isn't" she says "But life isn't fair"

"Why are you bitter"

"She hurt you and yet you refuse to believe it Danny"

"No Joey"

"Don't blame this on him Danny don't be getting all jealous you have no right to be jealous of that guy he's Ed's son not you"

"Why does everyone keep on saying that"

"Because its true Danny what if your father met him and got a long with him how would you feel" She asks

"I would be angry and mad"

Mary gives him a little smile "You'd hate him to"

"I don't know"

"Yes you would"

"I'm not him"

"I know you probably wouldn't hate him you'd probably be jealous"

Danny nodded his head

"I have to go I got to get back to the hospital oh Danny"

"Yeah"

"See Detective Debreno tell him Isabelle is doing okay"

"All right"

"And don't go being the white shining armor on this one Delinda isn't hurt her brother is"

"Yeah but that hurts her"

"And all you can do is comfort her don't get involved let the police do their job" She says and walks away

Danny sighs


	11. Realization

Mike got the list of all the cars that were black and had the AZL on it and he was surprised to say the least. He looked up at Ed he was going to be angry. He dialed one person that might be able to help him.

"Hello"

"We need to talk" Mike says

"You have some information"

"Yeah and its not good" Mike says "Ed is going to be pissed so is Danny"

"Do they know the person"

"Everyone knows her and I think she did it on purpose" Mike says to the person on the other line

"How do you know"

"IZ has some pretty bad stuff on her"

"Like"

"Like it could ruin her life if anyone found out" Mike says

"Okay meet me at Police Station in fifteen"

"Okay Kev" Mike hangs up grabbing his keys and jacket and leaving.

Ed was on the phone when he saw Mike leaving. He hung up the phone when he went after him and caught up with him

"Mike did you find something out"

"I'm going home for the night" Mike says yawning

"Mike I need to find out who did this"

"Ed I need to sleep I can look at it in the morning" Mike says "With a fresh pair of eyes" He says

Ed nods his head "6am sharp"

"Yes sir" Mike says not wanting to come in early tomorrow

Ed sighs who could have done this to his family. He shook his head and went back upstairs suspious of Mike.

"Ah Ed"

"Yeah Orlando"

"Mike's meeting someone tonight saying he knew who tried to kill your son"

"Why didn't he tell me"

"He said you and Danny would be pissed I don't think he wants to hurt you" Orlando says a security gaurd part of his team

"Why would Danny and I be mad"

Orlando just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but the MVD sent over the cars with those first letters and color make he took them with him"

"Thanks" Ed says rubbing his eyes why would Mike not tell him something that pretains to his son's case.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey looks at Isabella "I'm sorry Iz please wake up PLEASE" He says "I'll pray for you" He says kissing her forehead and wheeled himself out of her room

FLASHBACK........

"YOUR NEVER HERE"

"JOESPH EDWARD DELINE I'M ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU"

"ONLY WHEN I'M IN TROUBLE" Joey yells at his father

"SO YOU WANT TO BE ROTTING IN JAIL" Ed screams at him and Joey just glares at him

"I THOUGHT SO"

"You're never there for the good stuff that happen in my life your always at work"

"Doesn't mean to get into trouble" Ed says calmly and his son walks out after that. He sighs what was he going to do with that son of his.

END OF FLASH BACK

NEW FLASHBACK Isabella

Isabella just shakes her head at Ed

"What" He asks annoyed

"You just can't be proud of him" She says "Why"

"I am proud of him"

"Then show him" She says

"I do"

"How you never showed up to anything" She says

"How would you know"

"He told me and Rory" She says

"Who's Rory"

"Another casino host he met while gambling"

"Where does he gamble"

"At the Alladin" Isabella says

"What's her last name"

"Hayden Rory Hayden" She says

"I'm going to talk to her"

"No you will do no such thing if you want information talk to YOUR SON" She says pointing her finger the way Joey went

"He won't talk to me"

"Try harder and by god Ed don't let it get any further" She says

"Get what further"

"Your burning your last bridge with him" She says and then she walks off.

Ed wakes up with someone shaking him

"Uncle Ed uncle Ed come play with us"

He grumbles as he wakes up on his desk

"Uncle Ed come on lets go" The little girl says trying to pull him with her five year old hands

"IZ I can't I have work to do"

"But Uncle Ed Joey is counting on us come on" She says trying to pull his leg "Please" She says

"Isabella-Mia your Uncle Ed is bussy"

"But mommy"

Kate looks at her daughter as she pouts

"Fine let Joey be angry at you" She glares at Ed and stocks off

"Thanks" Ed says

"HE will be mad at you"

"I just can't go to the game I have to find out who is trying to steal"

"I don't want to know Ed they're growing up so fast before you know it they're gone"

Ed sighs "Kate"

"No Ed you listen and you listen well your son is going to resent you he's going to hate you Go to the goddam game and for cris sakes stop ignoring him" Kate says a little angry that her brother in law ignores his son a lot more then his daughter.

END of FLASHBACK

"Oh my god" He says


	12. Danny's Gut

Ed followed Mike to the police station. Mike got into a car and it looked Detective Debreno's car. He followed them to a coffee shop.

He saw Mike give Detective Debreno a file. They had a frown upon both their faces and he saw Detective Debreno slam his fist on the table spilling his coffee. He looked so angry Ed could barely see anything.

"Are you sure" Kevin asks

"Yes" Mike says frowning

Kevin slammed his fist spilling his coffee "why the hell would she want to kill Isabelle"

"Like I said on the phone she had some pretty bad stuff on Delinda"

"But she wasn't going to tell anyone" Kevin frowns

"I know she told Rory and Tricky and only them" Mike says

"And how do you know" Kevin asks

"I overheard " Mike says "While they were eating at lunch"

Kevin nods his head and sighs "We need to hit her where it hurts"

"And do it when they don't expect it" Mike says sighing "he's going to hate me"

"Yes but every criminal especially a murder should be put in prison"

Mike nods his head "She wasn't going to tell she wasn't the one to put anything in the newspaper it was Andrew" Mike says

"How ironic Ed thought it was Joey"

"Yep" Mike says

"okay thanks buddy" Kevin says

"I just hate hurting my friends"

"She hurt two of your friends" Kevin says quietly and Mike nods his head. They got up and went their separate ways.

Mike went home and hit the punching bag really hard how could his friend hurt another friend especially one that kept her secret and one who happen to be her brother. He couldn't tell Danny he couldn't even tell Ed. He punched harder thinking of what Delinda did.

There was knock on his door.

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEEEJJEEJJEJJEJEJEJEJIEJEIJEJEIEJIEIJJJEEEJJJIEEIEJEJJJEEJEEEJJJEEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJ

Danny saw Mike punching a bag. He looked angry even possessed. He decided to knock on the door.

"Go away" He hears

"Mike open up its me Danny" Danny say

Mike went and opened the door. "What" He asks

"Man what's wrong"

"Gee my two friends are in the hospital one of them is a coma so you ask what's wrong what the hell do you think" Mike says slamming the door in his face as Danny was shocked and surprised. He knocked again.

"GO away"

"No"

Mike opened the door again, "Go away go back to your perfect life to your perfect girlfriend go and leave me alone" Mike says closing the door

JEJEJEJEJEJEJIEJIEJIEJEIJEIJEJIEIEJIEIJEIJEIEIJEEJIEIEIEJJEIIJJEJIEIEJIJEIEJEJIEJIEJIEJIEJJIEIJEIJEJIEJEJJIEIEIJEJIEJ

Danny sighs Mary had given him an invitation for him and Delinda to come down to Chicago. She was getting married and on New Years Eve. He frowns through she was getting married to someone who he knew was a bad apple rich but he couldn't understand why she would marry into this family. He's about to go into the house when he saw Delinda's car. He opened the garage and saw her car was a wreck. He went inside their home

"What the hell happen to your car" Danny asks Delinda who was looking at the fire and she looked up at him

"I had an accident"

"Is that why you've been taking my jeep"

"Yes"

"What the hell Delinda did you call the police"

"Yes I reported its been taken care of"

Danny looked at her not believingly

"I have to go" Danny says taking both set of keys making sure Delinda wouldn't take the car. He went to the police station. He drove six miles to the police station

"Who's in charge of Isabella and Joey's case" Danny asks the sergeant at the desk.

"Captain Bridges is" He says

"Good I want to speak with him" Danny says

"Yes sir"

The sergeant comes back and tells Danny to go back in his office.

"Well what can I do for you" Captain Bridges asks looking up at Danny. Danny throws the keys on his desk.

"What are these"

"Those keys belong to the person who tried to kill her brother and her employee" Danny says

Nash took the keys while looking at Danny suspiciously "And why are you turning in your girlfriend"

"I don't know"

"IS it because you want to get on Ed's good side"

Danny swallowed hard  
"No this is going to make him angry" He says and Bridges nods his head and calls CSI.

Danny leaves and goes over to Mike's again.

Mike opens the door

"Beer" Danny says holding up the case

"Go home"

"No can do man I'm here to cheer you up"

"You can't do that" Mike says sighing

"oh yes I can"

"No you can't"

"You want to know why I can"

"why"

"Because we're both in the same shit hole"

"Excuse me"

"I turned Delinda in"

"WHAT"

"Yes and by this time tomorrow I'm out of a job so want to get pissed ass drunk" Danny says

"SO cheery why not come in" Mike says. Danny comes in and Mike closes the door

"The game is about to start" Mike says and Danny nods his head

"Christmas is around the corner" Mike says

"Thanksgiving is to" Danny says

"Yeah and I hope Iz wakes up before the holidays"


	13. Isabella Leaves

"Ed wake up wake up its time to wake up" Someone says and Ed woke up

"Ah" Ed says sleepily

"Eddie Joey needs you"

"Its Ed"

"He'll need you"

"Why is that"

"Its time"

"Time for what Kate"

"Its time Ed for you to help Joseph he'll need you more then ever" She says

"Why"

"Joey will need you even if he pushes you away" She says

"Its Ed everyone knows that"

Kate smiles and disappears

Ed was baffled it was weird having his dead sister in law in his dreams especially telling him it was Time. Time for what he thought. He shook his head and went to the hospital to see his son and Isabella. He took his coat and left work.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Daddy" A Young Isabella yells laughing as he picks her up

"Bella" He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you Bella"

"Great daddy now that you're here" A six year old Isabella says smiling as he twirls her around. Then he puts her down as he sees Kate and Jillian. He thought Kaye was beautiful but he knew Jillian would be jealous and he had a wife at home waiting for him with their three children. He smiles as he goes up to them and kisses Kate on the cheek. His best friend Jill just watches as she feels a little jealous that Sam didn't come up to her and did the same thing.

"How are you two today"

"Good how was your flight Sammy" Kate says and Sam just smiles

"Good the food was terrible but it was good I got to catch up on my sleep"

"You always do" Jillian says

"I know its the only time I can do that" Sam says smiling

"Come on Sam lets get some lunch" Kate says "Come on Iz lunchtime"

"Mommy can I invite Nolen over later"

"You always invite him" Kate says

"Mommy"

"Its time to spend an afternoon with your father"

"Okay can we go fishing with Noah, Kay and Jessica daddy"

"If its okay with your mother"

"Of course"

"I don't want those gaurds around her KAte"

"Why not"

"Jill would you mind taking Isabella-Mia to play with Joe"

"Sure" Jillian says "Come on Isabella lets go play with Joey"

"Yeah can we play hide N Seek"

"Only if you don't run off to the beach"

"Okay" She says sweetly and Jillian knew she wasn't going to keep that promise

"You have to promise" Jillian says

Isabella "okay Aunty Jill" She says running off and giggling with Theresa and Joey and Jillian just shakes her head smiling and running after the children

Sam finally looks at Kate

"I know you have custody of her and all but I don't want her with all those gaurds i want her to have a normal life"

"She can never have that Sam"

"If you want her to have a normal life you can"

"But Sam we're rich and plus we are magical how can her life be normal"

"That's up to you Kate"

"My grandparents"

"For godsakes stop listening to them and listen to me listen to yourself" Sam says frustrated "I'm her father all I want is whats best for her" He says

"I do to" Kate says biting her lip and Sam knew something wasn't right

"Did they threaten you" He asks knowingly and Kate nods her head and he sighs he knew this was no life Kate wanted

"Fine but they hide and no ifs ands or buts about it when she's with me I protect her no one else will"

"But Sam"

"No Kate when she's with me they go into hiding I don't care how you do it just do it"

"Fine but"

"No buts about it Kate they come out only when we're in trouble in huge trouble" Sam says in a tone that meant there was no room for compromise and Kate sighs. Her sisters and brother had a normal life. Her twin was a different story just like her

"Fine but I'll talk to Augustine and let Resa-Elizabeth go and no ifs ands or buts about that Sam where Izzie goes Resa goes capeesh"

"Capeesh but why may I ask" Sam asks

Kate smiles "You need some spice in your life Sam"

"When those two are together there is no telling what they'll do"

"They keep you or anyone on their feet"

"I already have that with three other children"

Kate just smiles and shakes her head. "Have a nice trip" She says "I'll get her and Resa ready" Kate says again

"wait I haven't even planned this trip"

"You still have that cabin right"

"Yes but Grace and the children"

"Bring Grace she can help"

"Yes I am but they aren't ready I'm not ready it'll take at least a day"

"Then you have my brother and the gaurds to help you" She says

"But I said"

"Chill out Sam they can help you pack give you some advice And" She says looking at him as he was about to protest "And you can have more time out in the woods showing her how to skate and fish"

"I already taught her how to fish" Sam says "And she is determined to get a big one just like Noah"

Kate smiles "well then like I said if you take a day to get ready you'll be wasting time let the gaurds help you and your brother" She says and Sam sighs

"Thank you"

"Your welcome I'm going to get her ready"

"She loves her overalls"

"Oh don't I know it I have a hard time getting her out of those" Kate says "especially for parties"

Sam shakes his head "are you sure she should be going to those parties"

"no but the grandparents say she has to becuase she will be growing up into a socialite"

"Which you want"

"No but what choice do I have" She says sadly

"You know it could be a legend"

"True"

"She wasn't born just to find this lost city she's made an impression on Grace and the smile on her lights everyone's day up"

"Except don't get her mad"

"Yeah I know she's meant to be loved and live like every other kid"

"I know"

SKISKISKIEKSIEKSIEKSIEKSIEKSKIEKISEKISEKSISIEKSIEKEISEISKESIESISKEISKEISKIESIEKSEKSIEKSIEISIKESKSEISKEISKEISKEIKSSKEIKSEKSKEKSE

"joey wake up"

"Ah ah oh hey IZ your awake"

"No your asleep"

Joey looks at her confused"

"We're here in the secret garden where Theresa, I, Nolen, Carter, you and, Lancelot remember"

Joey looks around "Yeah I do" He says "But what are we doing here" He asks

Isabella just smiles and runs off and Joey takes after where she is at the tire swing around the lake

"Be careful Iz" HE says and she just smiles

"Don't push your dad away for me okay don't blame him"

"What are you talking about"

"Promise me you and him will get along promise me please"

"Yeah I promise but" Joey says like a little boy

"No Joe no buts please promise me"

"okay I will"

"And its not Danny's fault things happen Joe don't blame him"

"But he"

"I know but blame the circumstances" She says sadly

Joey sighs and starts to push her on the swing then they see Nolen, Theresa and Carter come and laugh. They were all play ring around the rosey. Isabella and Joey look at each other and hop off the tire and run off to them.

Theresa and Isabella were whispering to each other and giggling.

"Utoh they're up to something" Nolen says

They smile at them and run off. The boys ran after them. They caught up to Theresa but not Isabella she's already off running towards her mother who was kneeling down and hugging her daughter.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJJIJIJIJJINTNTCNTCNTCNTCTCNTCNENTNENTNETNETGIEHNENHHNRIJHEIJ

Carter sighs he saw Theresa crying she brought Alf and Yoshie with her as she cries he goes up to her.

"She she was my best friend and we we were fighting I'll never get I'm sorry for a very long time" Theresa says as Carter pulls her into a hug

"Man I'm going to miss our banters and her yelling at me" Alf says hugging THeresa's leg

"And watching television and eating chocolate chip cookie dough" Alf says sadly

"And going Ha to each other right" Carter asks and Alf hugs her leg even tighter

Nolen came out of Isabella's room tears in his eyes

"She's gone" He whispers and Theresa starts balling harder as Carter comforted her as she clings onto him.

!!#$%^&*()TCNTCNTCNTCNTNCTNTCNCTNNCTNNTIEWITJENGEGHEHGEWHJTWIQR($#UT^#IT%(IO(%(^#))!%(#IT UJETI#TI#((#$???????????????\

Ed held onto his son as his son tried to push him away

"Joe its going to be okay" Ed says

"No I hate you"

"I know I know you do"

"I HATE YOU" HE says screaming in his father's chest "Why couldn't it me WHY" He asks and Ed had tears in his eyes as he looked at Jillian who turned away. Ed cries.

Meanwhile

Sam was crying he was really crying. He looked up to see Grace

"How could she" Sam asks

"Oh Sam it was her time it was Kate's time to spend time with her daughter". Grace says

"But"

"Sam its also time for you"

"For me for what" He asks

"To help Ed and mend their ways and then our children" She says kissing his cheek and going up to Isabella kissing her on the top of her head

"Let's take you to your mom"

"what about Daddy is he coming" Isabella asks

"No its not his time"

"When will he spend time with me"

"When its his time"

"But he always spend time with Noah, Jessica and Kay along with that Ethan and Poisen Ivy"

"I know"

"And he isn't even his son"

"I know sweets"

"Sweets he calls me that along with Bella"

"I know"

"I miss him I want him" Isabella says

"He'll be coming he'll always carry you in his heart like he always does"

"But"

"He never missed a dance did he or a recital"

"Never"

"He'll never forgot those little moments with you"

"No I hope not" Isabella says sadly

"He won't I promise he won't"

ISabella sighs and looks at her father one more time and gives him the I love you sign "Can I say goodbye to him Aunt Grace"

Grace nods as Isabella lets go off her hand and runs to her fahter

"Daddy"


	14. Sam's Promise

"Daddy" Isabella runs to him and he picks her up

"Miss me" She asks

"I'll miss you"

"Daddy promise you'll take care of ALF"

"I promise Sweets" Sam says kissing his daughter and letting her go. She runs off to Grace and Grace mouths "I love you" And then he sees Kate as she smiles and looks up at Sam and nods her head and mouths "I'll take care of her" They walk off laughing when Isabella suddenly turned around and ran back to him

"Daddy"

"You should get going Sweets" Sam says

"But Daddy I forgot to tell you something"

"What"

"I forgive you and help Ed please daddy" Isabella says

"okay Sweets I will tell your mother I love her"

"Why not Grace"

"Tell her to Sweets"

"Okay daddy" She says and runs off as Sam cries and is choking up. He looks up at Augustine and he hugs Sam.

"She was my sweets Augustine"

"I know" He says

"She was nothing but sweet"

"With a mean streak to come with"

"Yeah but just when we found them we lost her"

"Whoever did this is going to pay for taking her away" Augustine says swallowing up himself he loved that little girl of his sisters.

"I got to clean up and take out the trash" Sam says

"You can't go home Sam"

Sam looked up at Augustine "I have to talk to Ivy"

"Dammit Sam Stop running to her"

Sam put his hands up "I'm not Ethan isn't my son I know that now She's poisen"

"But Sam"

"No she destroy my marriage Augustine and he took her he took my little girl" Sam says

"How do you know"

Sam takes out a note from Ethan to Ivy and Augustine crumbles it up

"Then why take mine"

"I don't know" Sam says

"He had no right Sam"

"I know we were all fooled but why would he take Resa way ah Augustine I know he wanted Isabella away but Resa nah uh something must have gone wrong" Sam says and his friends sighs knowing Sam was right

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ed came out and sighs

"Ed I think you should sit down" Jillian says

"Why"

"The police are here" Jillian says. Ed looked up at the Detectives

"Is my son in trouble" Ed asks quickly

"No your daughter" Detective Debreno says

"What did Delinda do" Ed asks quickly getting up

"Calm down Eddie"

"She's being booked for murder" Captain Bridges says

"What why" Jillian finaly asks

"The murder of Isabella Halliwell and attempted murder of Joesph Deline" Captain Bridges says and Ed looks at Kevin

"You did this" Ed accuses him "you plant evidence against my daughter"

"Why would I do that Mr. Deline I got nothing against your daughter" Kevin says calmly

"Eddie calm down" Jillian says quivering this was definately going to push Joey over the edge and burn whatever bridge Ed was rebuilding with his son.

"Eddie why don't you go see our daughter"

"No" He says and everyone was surprised. "I'll talk to her later right now my son needs me" He says "Tell Mike to look into it has to be a mistake" Ed says walking back into his son's room. He watched Joey pack

"what are you doing son"

"I have to go I have to get out of here"

"No you need to rest"

"No your just saying that"

"No son I'm not you need to rest"

"Stop being a father dad I'm way past that"

"I'm always going to be a father to you Joe"

"what how incredible you decide to be a father after all of this time" Joey says

"Kid I'm your father I'm here right now"

"No I just I" He says feeling faint and sitting back on the bed

"I don't know how to do this son your mother knows a lot more but I think is I just pull the covers over you and let you sleep"

"Dad"

"Ah"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about son I do" Ed says

"Okay tell me a story"

"I don't okay what would you like"

"Your adventures" He says. Ed frowns


	15. A Happy Ending

Joey sighs for the past two years ever since Isabella's death Ed has been there for him so was his mother and Sam Isabella's father. He didn't know what he would have done without them. They found out why Delinda tried to kill him and killed Isabella. She thought Izzie sent her secret to the newspaper and she was enraged typical Delinda. Their parents haven't talked to her since and Danny he was a good guy and even let him take over his father's construction business after everything that happened. Danny moved away to god knows where he was in a relationship with a great girl named Jessica Isabella's sister and Sam he was moving on. His parents went on a cruise thanks to him and Danny and Delinda well she was in prison and Andrew got custody of their son Jamie. He and Kay divorced and now she's back with Miguel and they had adopted a little boy from New York. He helped Jessica through her rehab and he was now her sponsor. Mike was now head of the Montecito since his dad retired and took his mother all over the world. Sam was still hostesses along with their friend Rory who they have a friendly competition with each other. Danny checked up on Mary from time to time tried to convince her not marry the person she was going to marry but she refused that. He even told her he was sorry for everything but she told him it was to late and he had left after that. He only got a post card from him once in awhile. Al was taking over her father's business and they sometimes collaborate on projects help each other out like Rory and Sam. Every year through everyone would gather on Isabella's birthday and celebrate. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Isabella smiled down

"This how it should have been all along mamai"

"No I don't think so"

"Ah"

"You were always suppose to live"

"Yes but Jessica is all right mama Kay is with Miguel Danny knows the truth Ed is on good terms with Joey and Danny and him are sort of friends how is that not good"

Kate frowns "Your father look at your father he's miserable"

Isabella frowns and looks at her mother then she felt herself being pulled

"Mom whats happening" She says feeling herself being pulled down

"I don't know honey but whatever it is let it take you" She says giving her a kiss on the forehead

"But you"

"I'll be fine" She says

Jessica smiled at Joey

"What is it Jess"

"How do you feel about your father being a grandfather in about nine months"

Joey looked at his girlfriend "your pregnant"

Jessica nodded her head. Joey smiled at her

"oh my god" He says giving her a kiss.

"IF it's a boy I want to name him Edward Samuel Deline-Bennett" Jessica says

"And if it's a girl I want to name her Isabella Grace Bennett-Deline" Joey says

"Okay if you only agree to my name" Jessica says

"I agree" He says

Jessica hugged him

"She's looking down at us Joe and smiling right now"

"I know"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For giving your father another chance" Jessica says

Joey nodded to her

They saw his parents coming

"Dad we have some great news" Joey says

"You two are getting married" Jillian says

Joey shook his head

"Then what"

"We're going to have a baby and if it's a boy we're naming him Edward Samuel"

"And if it's a girl we're naming her Isabella Grace" Jessica says smiling up at Joey who was smiling at his father who was proud of him

"I never been more prouder and honored" Ed says and hugged his son

"I love you son" Ed says

"Me to dad me too" Joey says

Jillian took a picture and smiled at Jessica

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For your sister my son's angel" She says

"Thank my dad" Jessica says as she went to hug her fiancé, Jillain took a picture of that to. Ed came up to her and kissed her

"Eddie"

"Ah "

"Thank you"

"For what"

"When it counts your there Eddie"

"And I won't miss my grandson or granddaughter's childhood"

"I'm holding you to that Eddie" Jillian says kissing her husband

Joey took a picture of them

"I hope one day we're like that" Jessica says

"Me too"

They kissed each other.

Nine months later Jessica and Joey had twins on Isabella's birthday January 13th

One girl and One boy

They nicked named Eddie and Izzie.

Ed was true to his promise he was there for his grandchildren every step of the way including Jamie. After all he couldn't blame the little guy for his parents mistakes. Kay saw Andrew at Joey's wedding. She nodded at him but was with Miguel all night along while Andrew just longed for her.

Joey and Jessica kissed and went on their honeymoon as Ed and Sam took care of the kids and Jillian went shopping with Mary and Sam.

THE END

PS Sam and Ed had a hard time with two one year olds. By the time their parents got their twins Ed said

"Izzie is just like our IZ" He says and Joey nodded his head

"Going to give her father a heart attack" Sam says and Joey just smiled

"I'll give the guy who she choose to go out with a piece of my mind" Joey says

Ed knew right then and there that his son was more like him then he originally thought.


End file.
